Stronger
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set after 'Hit Me One More Time', Yamcha moves out of the Capsule Corps and copes with his loss.


This is the third part of my 'song fic' trilogy. This takes place after Hit Me One More Time. Stronger is a song by Britney Spears. Oh, and all characters belong to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Stronger  
By Maria Cline  
  
It all started with a simple decision. Yamcha, decided to leave the place while he still feel the hurt in his heart. He packed away his stuff into his empty capsules and slowly walked toward the door. Bulma stepped into his way with tears in her eyes. He glared at her.   
  
"Yamcha, I-"  
  
##Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby##  
  
Yamcha placed his finger on Bulma's lips and shook his head. He didn't want to give Bulma a chance to explain herself. Time after time, he blindly forgive her for the flirtations she did and the times she hit him.   
  
##I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby##  
  
Bulma moved the finger and said, "Won't you stay till you find your own place? You can't just move out just like that."  
  
##You might think that I won't make it on my own##  
  
"I can handle myself. I have my old desert hideout and I did save some money from my baseball games." Yamcha explained as he rubbed his eyes. "Puar already left so I can leave. I don't need your charity." He flew off into the sky not looking back.  
  
He flew for many miles with his frozen heart in his chest. Finally he landed at the desert hideout where he saw a broom moving on it's own as it swept the sand away.  
  
"Yamcha!" The broom squeaked as it transformed into Puar. "Are you okay?"  
  
Yamcha stood there and nodded. "I think so, Puar... you were right. All Bulma did was cause me pain." He smiled slightly to comfort his friend. He stared up into the sky and felt some strange relief. It was as if a giant weight had lifted off of his heart.   
  
##But now I'm  
Stronger than yesterday##  
  
Yamcha's hands were caked with sand as he dumped the last of the sand out of the hideout. "I'm going out for some training." He said as he went out the building.  
  
"Okay! Just be careful!" Puar cautioned as she got out the rations she always hide just in case.  
  
Yamcha flew up and felt the desert wind against his face.  
  
##Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger##  
  
It had been a long time since he had enjoyed flying over the desert. True, there were those times when the world was in danger but he never had a chance to fly for fun. Bulma hated it when he flies off by himself.  
  
##That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow##  
  
Thinking back, he wondered why he even tried to hold his relationship with Bulma so hard. They constantly argued. Bulma never seem to listen to him or understand him. Maybe Bulma was the only woman he is not afraid of.  
  
##Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong##  
  
Yamcha stopped and stared at the vast wasteland below him. Bulma could very well wanted to just have him around because she can control him. Did she truly care about him in the first place? Suddenly, he saw a group of bandits on hover bikes chasing a car through the desert. The car spun out of control and crashed. The bandits landed their bikes and approached the car. His body tensed as he flew down and appeared between the bandits and the car.  
  
##Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone##  
  
The bandits fired their guns at Yamcha. He rose his hand and the bullets bounced away from him. The bandits gulped as they dropped their guns. "What is he?" The leader muttered in fear.  
  
"Leave my desert alone!" Yamcha boomed as a bright flare encircled his body.   
  
The bandits rushed back to their bikes and left in a blur. Yamcha relaxed and the car door opened to reveal a beautiful blond woman. She brushed her hair back and asked, "Thank you, so much. Are you an angel?"  
  
##Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go##  
  
Yamcha didn't stutter out an answer. Instead he saluted and spread out his arms. "I'm just a friend." Yamcha replied as he flew up into the sky. The woman's jaw dropped as she watched her savior vanish into the sky. The Angel of the Desert has been born.  
  
##Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more##  
  
Yamcha laughed as he felt great joy about what he did. True, he couldn't fight Saiyans and he may be helpless against the androids but he won't give up. He's still stronger than most Humans on Earth and they would still need someone to help them out. The androids are two years away and right now he has a desert to defend and a life to rebuild.  
  
##I'm stronger##  
  
The End 


End file.
